


What You Need

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are no more. Castiel could not save them. Crowley shows up and gives his angel what Castiel believes he deserves. THERE IS DEATH, TERRIBLE ANGST, AND VIOLENCE. CROWLEY IS PHYSICALLY VERY VIOLENT WITH CASTIEL (the ending is as happy as it can be with the Winchesters dead okay). For Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

Castiel turned, his vessel weakened dramatically from the fight.

_Loss._

It hurt like his heart has been ripped to shreds and melded back together with hellfire, poisonous to the angel, burning everything inside of him to nothing but charred remains. His grace intact, pulsing against the open wound that the death of the Winchesters, his charges, his friends, his family has left.

He stands at ground zero, a place that means to the average human, but will forever be scratched deeply into Castiel's heart as the place where everything fell apart, the place where he failed.

**Again.**

This time, his failure took his family from him.

How was he supposed to live with that?

His knees hit the ground hard, so hard, in fact, that he was certain the bone may have broken. His sobs were painful to the broken ribs he had acquired in the fight against Abaddon. Deep, heavy, gut wrenching sobs. He clutched at his stomach as though it would help.

It didn't.

A steady stream of tears poured from the angel's eyes. Eyes that not even ten minutes ago had looked upon his family, alive, hearts still beating...

Castiel let out a guttoral scream into the blackness of the night. A scream that was pained, hurt, shrouded in loss and sadness. He struggled for air for his vessel since the sobs stole so much of it for themselves. He was bleeding still from several places. Nothing that would be fatal, but he should stop it.

But he didn't. He didn't because it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, the Winchesters were gone, the world was going to shit, and had nothing left. 

Nothing except...

"Castiel," Crowley said flatly. "You've _really_ done it this time, haven't you?" 

Crowley's own heart was broken, though he'd never admit it. He had high hopes for the Winchesters, but they were, of course, human. They didn't want to be anything else. He'd offered on more than one occasion, but they wanted to die when it was their time and rest in peace.

Crowley grabbed Castiel from the ground by the back of his bloodied trenchcoat and took him to his lab. The demon hoped the familiarity of the place where they started might help with what he knew had to be done.

The King of Hell, now undisputed with the death of Abaddon (shortly followed by the death of the Winchesters), didn't give Castiel a chance to speak before throwing him across the room and into the wall. They'd done it before-- several times -- but this time, instead of getting up to fight, Castiel laid on the floor, sobbing into his arm.

"Get up and fight back, or are you too...what's the word...weak? Is that what it is, Cas? You're _weak_? A **pathetic** excuse for an angel, you know that? A'course you do. You know you're nothing but a giant failure, Castiel," Crowley said before kicking the angel hard in his already broken ribs.

Castiel could do nothing but curl into himself more, clutching at his stomach once more, still violently sobbing. The angel could taste the blood mixed in with the tears. Of course he tasted his own, but he could also taste both Dean and Sam's blood. Blood that would never pump through their heart again, never give them life again.... _never again._

Crowley pulled the broken angel from the floor once more, the pain sharp and agonizing as the broken ribs created more new injuries from the abrupt movement. Cas cried out in pain as Crowley pulled his head back by his hair, bringing his lips close to the angel's ear. "You're pathetic," he growled, releasing his hair only to punch him with the strength of a thousand men. 

_Crack._

His jaw bone broke as Crowley's fist slammed into it. Another cry of pain.

"Crowley, please," Castiel choked out, hand against his newest injury.

Crowley scoffed before dropping the angel blade from his sleeve. He shoved it into Castiel's shoulder, dragging it along the bone there before twisting as he pulled the blade from him. 

"The other side has to match, don't you think?" he said, repeating the same on the opposite side as the angel howled in pain. A stab to the gut, the demon held the blade buried deep into the angel's core, twisting as he leaned in close. 

Castiel was in far too much pain to speak anymore. Sweat, blood, and tears covered him. He was too weak for the clutching, violent sobbing he was doing a few moments ago. His face was twisted in agony and his eyes dim. 

Crowley knew that was it. That was enough. He pulled the blade from his stomach and threw it to the side. He held Castiel close to his chest, healing him completely. 

His tears were quieter now, softer. Crowley ran his fingers through the angel's hair slowly, reassuring him. 

He didn't say he was sorry because he wasn't. He knew his angel _very_ well.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of Castiel's head and whispered, "I love you."

Castiel slowly moved an arm around Crowley's waist, leaning into his chest and gave a small squeeze.

_I love you, too_ was what he wanted to say, so badly, but all that came out was, "Thank you."


End file.
